


Closer

by smittenskitten



Series: Only Thing That Matters [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom!Jojen, Brojen, I have no idea what I was doing half the time, M/M, Somewhat porn, topping from bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenskitten/pseuds/smittenskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bran and Jojen tries to find some release.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to all the slash Gods, I shall stop torturing you with my writing after this.  
> Annnnnd it seems like Bran and Jojen never gets outta bed in this series. I need to remedy this...Maybe next time they have the s-e-x in some other place!

Bran’s hand curl around Jojen’s neck tugging him closer to his mouth.  
  
Jojen complies. He lets Bran have his mouth.  
  
Bran kisses him like her always does, holds him a little tighter, tasting Jojen’s mouth painting his mouth with his tongues.  
  
Jojen’s erratic rhythm falter, as it always does when Bran decides to suck his tongue.  
  
Jojen’s hand holds Bran’s hips down, but Bran is impatient. He wants more. And if the groan is anything to go by, Jojen is hardly hanging on. Bran wiggles his hips once again. Making Jojen sink down a little deeper.  
  
“Stop.” Jojen’s heavy breathing is not helping either.  
  
“You… stopped.” Bran complains, looking at friend. Once this strange boy had consumed his dreams and now he has become his friend his only ally, friend in this lands.  
  
Their bodies sticky with both come and sweat.  
  
“It’s hard.” Jojen’s glaring turns into a whimpering noise when Bran giggles, and the vibration is doing things to him.  
  
“I can see it.” Bran’s coy answer only gives Jojen a determined look before he is sinking down, taking Bran inside.  
  
“Fuuuck.” Bran’s fingers digs into Jojen’s thighs trying to slow him down.  
  
Jojen’s hips moves slowly. His legs spread wider wrapping them around Bran’s back, his cock pink like the rest of him when he is flushed, trapped between their bodies. Bran’s hands grabbing onto whatever he can find. Mostly Jojen’s firm ass.  
  
He is breathless.  
  
He looks beautiful.  
  
And in that moment, Bran is the only thing that mattered.  
  
Jojen knows he will come just looking at Bran. And he wants Bran with him when he falls.  
  
Bran lets out a whimper watching Jojen slides his thumb up and down the ridges of his cock. Jojen rubs the head of his cock with his thumb while maintaining that slow grind. Bran’s hand joins Jojen’s.  
  
It doesn’t take long after that. Jojen is painting Bran’s chest with his come with a loud shout. Precisely a moment later Bran is filling Jojen, clutching onto his shoulder, panting against Jojen’s chest.  
  
It’s always Jojen that sooths Bran after they fuck. Caress his back, move the sweaty hair so he can look into his friend’s eyes.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Bran’s laugh is shaky, “I am the one should be thanking you.”  
  
“Well you can thank me later.”  
  
Bran nods, buries his head against Jojen’s neck. Brushing kisses against his neck. Jojen hums, letting his pleasure be known. He pushes Bran down on the bed, moving over to lie behind him.  
  
Jojen hold Bran to his chest, kissing his face, stroking and caressing his body while Bran’s hands roam around Jojen’s body, fingers drawing pattern on his biceps.  
  
“One day. I am going to fuck you on a proper bed my lord.” Bran laughs at Jojen’s comment on the lack of luxury.  
  
“Yes. Ser Reed. And one day we shall have all the luxury but till then you and I have to do with what we can.”  
  
Bran’s lips meet Jojen in a chaste kiss.  
  
“It’s not funny. I will. I promise. We will have proper lubrication and everything. You will see.” Jojen lets his lips linger against Bran a little bit longer. “We will even have a place to bath. It would be so big that we will both fit in it.” Bran laughs. And Jojen loves that laugh.  
  
“Can you imagine how it would feel to fuck in a bath?” Jojen’s eyes gets big hearing thouse words come out of Bran’s mouth.  
  
“I… umm I can imagine.” Bran scoots up, gently biting down on Jojen’s earlobe.  
  
“Everything would be slick.” Bran looks straight into Jojen’s eyes.  
  
“I would be stretched out on your fingers.” Jojen makes a whimpering noise as his cock makes valiant effort to stand up again.  
  
“I would ride your cock.”  
  
Kiss.  
  
“Slow.”  
  
Another kiss.  
  
“Like you did just now.”  
  
Jojen closes his eyes. His cock sensitive from coming only a few moments ago. And yet his cock is reacting wildly to Bran.  
  
“You are going to be the death of me.”  
  
Bran agrees as he kisses Jojen.


End file.
